gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheel 2000
A short lived children's version of Wheel of Fortune. Broadcast CBS 1997-1998 Packager Scott Sternberg Productions/Columbia Tristar Television Hosts David Sidoni & "Cyber Lucy" (performed by Tanika Ray) Inventor Based on Wheel of Fortune by Merv Griffin. Music Dan Sawyer Main Game Three child contestants competed in a game based on America's game. They play for points & prizes instead of dollars in this version. At the start of each round the player to start the round was shown three categories (one new category replaced the selected one at the beginning of each new round), then selected one to play for that round, afterwhich the puzzle under the selected was revealed. When the round began, the player in control spun the wheel loaded with point values, surprises and penalty spaces. When the controlling player landed on a point value, he/she then called a consonant, and if it appeared in the puzzle, that player received the points times the number of appearances of that letter, and spins again. Along the way the controlling player can buy a vowel for 250 points of his/her score regardless of how many of that vowel appeared in the puzzle. But if at anytime the player called a wrong letter, his/her turn is over, and control passed to the next play in line. That player also loses control, if he/she landed on one of the penalty spaces or solved the puzzle incorrectly. The first player to solve the puzzle gets to keep all the points he/she earned in that round plus he/she won a prize; and if the player who solved the puzzle scored 200 or under, that player's score got bumped up to 500 points. At the end of each round, hostess Lucy or a celebrity talked about the solved puzzle or something associated to it. Categories The categories for Wheel 2000 were designed for educational/informational purposes, and some of them were similar to the adult categories: *'Globetrotter' (Place/On the Map) - Famous Places *'VIPs' (Proper Name(s)) - Famous People *'Just Stuff' (Thing(s)) - General Items *'Book Soup' - Literature *'Made in the USA' - Things that were created in United States *'Space Case' - Things in outer space *'Above & Below' - Earth & Space items *'It Adds Up' - Mathematics *'Every Body' - The Human Body *'Word Rap' (Lucy's Favorite) - Grammar & Punctuation *'Lab Test' - Science *'Bright Ideas' - Famous Inventions The Wheel The wheel itself had brighter colors, and had special surprises and different names for the penalty spaces: *'Top Point Value Space' - 1,000 points was the top value for round one, 2,000, for round two, and 5,000 for round three. *'The Creature' - Which acted the same as "Bankrupt". For a monster from underneath the wheel came up to eat up all the player's points when landed on. *'Loser' - Same as "Lose A Turn"; self-explanatory *'250/Physical Game' - Three double-wide 250 points spaces contained the name of that day's physical game. The physical game was where the player that landed on it got to play the game for 60 seconds (75 seconds on one stunt, other times less times, and on those stunts, the player had to answer true/false questions for 15 seconds each) to earn up to three letters selected from a randomizer. When the stunt was over, the player went back to the wheel and then decided to either used those letters and see if they're in the puzzle for 250 points each, or spin the wheel a choose a letter of his/her own. If none of the letters appeared in the puzzle, or if he/she didn't earn any letters at all, that player automatically loses his/her turn. *'Prize Box' - Where the player can earn 100 points a letter plus a special prize win or lose. *'Double Up' - Where host Sidoni asked the player a question under the category in play. If the contestant was correct, then the value of the consonant was worth 1,000 points, but if he/she got it wrong, the value was worth 500 points. *'WWW.WHEEL2000.COM' - The website space where not only the contestant would play for 750 points a letter, but would also try to win a Wheel 2000 t-shirt & hat for an at-home studio player who already registered on the site. With the exception of the top point space and physical game wedges (when landed on), the wheel was completely isolated, for none of the other spaces changed. Speed-Up Round When time ran out in the middle of a round, the game shifted into a Speed-Up round which was played the same way the grown-up show. To start, host David gave the wheel the final spin, then the player in control gave a letter. A correct letter won the amount of points landed on (nothing for vowels), and five seconds to solve the puzzle. The player with the most points won the game, if the game ended in a tie, a speed-up round puzzle was played to determine the winner. The winner of the game won a chance to play the bonus round for a grand prize. Bonus Round To start, the winning contestant chose one of two envelopes A or B consisting of a grand prize. Then the bonus puzzle with the adult categories was revealed. Just like in the grown-up show, The player was given six letters to start (R, S, T, L, N, E). Instances of those letters appear, then the contestant had to choose three more consonants & one more vowel. Instances of those letters then appear, then the winning player had 10 seconds to solve the puzzle, and if he/she solved it, the winning contestant won the selected grand prize. The prize was only revealed when it was won, unlike the regular show where the prize was revealed regardless. Category:Puzzle Category:Childrens Category:CBS shows